ESTUPIDA VENTANA ABIERTA
by PERLITHA
Summary: WATARI SOLO ABRIO LA VENTANA PARA QUE L DISFRUTARA DE LA BELLA MAÑANA SIN SABER QUE SOLO LOGRARIA QUE SE ENFRENTARA A SU PEOR TEMOR. COMEDIA CON UN MINICROSSOVER DE X/1999


Estúpida ventana abierta

L de nuevo tratando de averiguar quien era Kira se encontraba en su cuarto de computadoras formulando nuevas teorías y nuevas formas de probar que LIGHT (curiosamente su único amigo) era el terrible asesino. El día a fuera estaba precioso y L aun estaba encerrado en aquel oscuro cuarto, por lo que Watari algo preocupado por que su muchacho no había visto la luz del día en ya una semana decidió, aun en contra de los deseos de Lawliet, por lo menos abrir una ventana.

A pesar de la hermosa vista, debido a estar en un piso alto, L seguía concentrado en la pantalla de su computadora, recibiendo toda esa dañina radiación sin que esto le importara en lo mas mínimo, todo sea con tal de atrapar a Kira y que por fin pudiera cumplir su caprichito, por que como el mismo lo decía "eso no era justicia" y solo había tomado el caso por ser interesante.

Valla maneras que tienen los genios de matar el aburrimiento, aun si en el proceso matan algunas personas.

De repente algo por fin hizo que ELLE dejara de mirar el monitor por un momento y es que extrañamente oyó lo que parecía ser un ave enorme. Al principio se dijo que eso n o era posible, pero al voltear solo por curiosidad (bendita sea la curiosidad), se encontró con un enorme y hermoso halcón que lo miraba desde la ventana.

El halcón inclino la cabeza y L hizo lo mismo, mientras se preguntaba como rayos un halcón estaba en su ventana, en primer lugar por que la ciudad no estaba nicerca del hábitat de ese precioso espécimen y en segundo por que ningún ave en su sano juicio querria pasar por el horriblemente contaminado cielo de Tokio.

L se sacudió la cabeza, tenia cosas mas importantes en que usar su genio deductivo que investigar el razonamiento de un pájaro, por lo que se dio la vuelta y continuo en su computador, hasta que sin imaginarlo oyó de nuevo al ave pero mas cerca, y es que en lugar de irse, el halcón había entrado descaradamente a su oficina como si ese fuera su nido.

-Shu- le dijo el súper detective al ave mientras movía la mano tratando de que se fuera y dejara de interrumpirlo, pero este no le hizo caso y siguió moviéndose de aquí para allá sobre todos los papeles amontonados en el escritorio que a L nunca le daba por limpiar, por lo que este ya molesto le grito al ave:

-¡Ya lárgate ¿Qué no ves que tengo trabajo que hacer? Has de saber que cada segundo que me has interrumpido a muerto alguien a causa de Kira, muertes que bien podrían haberse evitado si me dejaras concentrarme, entonces todas esas muertes han sido culpa tuya.

Aunque por un momento el halcón pereciese entenderle ya que se le quedo mirando fijamente mientras este daba su discurso que mas bien se oía a regaño, en cuanto este termino volvió a pasearse por toda la oficina como diciéndole a Lawliet "no me importa".

L ya harto llamo a Watari por un intercomunicador y le pidió que subiera a ayudarlo a deshacerse de un ave que había entrado por su ventana y no lo dejaba trabajar en paz. Watari solicito como siempre subió rápidamente con una escoba en mano listo para ahuyentar a la malvada ave que molestaba a su protegido.

-¿Y bien, donde se encuentra ese pájaro?- pregunto Watari apenas ingreso en la oscura habitación.

-Pues ahí lo tienes enfrente de ti ¿es que acaso no ves a ese enorme halcón sobre mi escritorio?

Pero efectivamente Watari no veía nada.

-No lo entiendo, pero si ahí no hay nada- dijo el pobre hombre intrigado

-¡Como que no! Si esta ahí.- dijo L enojado, esa ave le crispaba los nervios.

-Yo seré viejo, pero un halcón es demasiado grande para que no pueda verlo, aun en esta oscuridad- trato de sonar razonable Watari.

-¿Es que acaso es una broma? ¡Como que no lo ves!-grito ELLE ya fastidiado.

-Lo sabia, tanto estar encerrado al fin le ha hecho daño, pero si se lo advertí. No se preocupe enseguida llamare a un medico.- dijo Watari ya alarmado, dejando la escoba recargada en una pared mientras bajaba presuroso a conseguirle a L el mejor doctor del mundo.

Mientras el gran L se había quedado totalmente cabreado en la habitación.

Solo había tres opciones:

Watari le jugaba una broma para animarlo a salir mas. Pero por la preocupación del pobre viejo y sabiendo que jamás haría nada para dañarlo descarto esa opción inmediatamente.

Como su tutor decía, al fin había perdido la cabeza. Pero no, claro que no, el era el gran L, su intelecto y capacidad de deducción eran indestructibles (aunque vulnerables a una buena postura como si esta fuera su kriptonita).

La más loca de todas, pero viendo todo lo que pasaba hoy día en el mundo (Kira), probablemente la correcta: ese halcón que misteriosamente había llegado ahí era un shikigami, algo parecido a un shinigami o mas bien como su mascota.

Y entonces L puso el grito en el cielo, espantando mas al pobre Watari que seguía en la planta baja llamando por teléfono a los mejores psicólogos que el dinero pudiera comprar.

Mientras L ahora armado con la escoba que Watari había dejado olvidada, trataba de espantar al shikigami, pues por desgarcia no había nada que asustara mas a ELLE LAWLIET que esas cosas, al punto de casi hacerlo llorar.

El halcón por su parte estaba del todo tranquilo como sabiendo lo aterrorizado que estaba el pobre detective, por lo que descaradamente se puso a acicalar sus alas enfrente del horrorizado LAWLIET, que si no fuera por que estaba teniendo un ataque de pánico habría creído que lo hacia a propósito para burlarse de el.

Cuando termino de asearse el enorme halcón decidió acercarse un poco mas a L que por orgullo se negaba a abandonar la habitación hasta no haber sacado de ella al shikigami, aun si tenia un ataque de histeria en el intento.

Apenas el shikigami dio un paso mas cerca de L este comenzó a mover la escoba frenéticamente al mismo tiempo que daba un alarido de pavor de lo mas patético, tratando de que el sobrenatural animal no se le acercara.

Sin embargo a este parecia no importarle y como si de un juego macabro se tratase mientras mas asustado veía al pobre ELLE mas se le acercaba, hasta que por fin lo tuvo arrinconado contra la pared aun sosteniendo la escoba tan fuerte que precia que en cualquier momento la rompería (la fuerza del pánico).

Mientras el pensaba que hasta ahí había llegado su vida, L el gran súper detective moriria sin haberle gritado al mundo 100% seguro "¡LIGHT YAGAMI, mi mejor y único amigo es KIRA! POSTDATA: me gusta su novia". Moriría sin desearle buena suerte a NEAR que probablemente seria el nuevo L, sin haberle cobrado a MELLO el dinero que hacia años le había prestado para chocolates, y sin decirle a MATT que era admirable que hubiera soportado tantos años a MELLO con ese carácter que se cargaba sin haberle dado ni una sola patada en el trasero.

Ya nada le importaba ni la voz preocupada de Watari en el teléfono ni el timbre de su puerta que estaba suene y suene, ni que el tipo que lo había estado tocando ya harto de que no le abrieran se había metido solo y sin invitación y que ahora se dirigía al cuarto donde estaba sin importarle las quejas de Watari de que no lo hiciera. Bueno seria la primera persona que lo vería muerto, asesinado por algo para todos invisible.

La puerta por fin se abrió y alguien a quien su ataque de terror no le dejaba ver había dicho:

-Con que aquí estabas.

L abrió los ojos y para su sorpresa el shikigami ya no estaba enfrente de el, sino en el hombro de aquel raro sujeto con gabardina, que como salido de una película de horror, tenia un reluciente ojo de vidrio.

En ese momento llego Watari, insistiéndole al extraño tipo que no podía estar ahí, pero este solo lo respondió:

-No se preocupe, ya encontré lo que buscaba.

Watari entonces vio a L aun tirado en el suelo y con la escoba en mano y recordó que aun estaba al teléfono con los doctores que lo atenderían, por lo que rápidamente volvió a bajar dejando solos a L y al dueño del shikigami de sus pesadillas con el mentado shikigami aun en el hombro.

-Te dije que podías salir a divertirte por una hora, pero que luego teníamos que ir a molestar a SUBARU-KUN, mira nada mas, ya se nos ha hecho tarde.- regañaba ese sombrio hombre a su shikigami.

Mientras L aun tirado en el suelo no sabia si espantarse mas (si es que eso era posible) de saber de que en serio eso era un shikigami o alegrarse de que al menos eso probaba que no se había vuelto loco.

Cuando el extraño se disponía a irse L por fin pudo articular palabra por lo que le pregunto (solo por curiosidad):

-Ese halcón es tu shikigami ¿cierto?

-Si.- fue la escueta respuesta del hombre de gabardina.

-¿Y como se llama?- Pregunto LAWLIET ya mas tranquilo y chupándose el dedo.

-WHO KNOWS.-contesto simplemente el dueño del halcón.

-WHO KNOWS- Repitió L- Que nombre tan estupido para un shikigami- dijo prácticamente al aire, pues el extraño ya le había dado la espalda y empezaba a bajar las escaleras para irse, pero al parecer esto ultimo lo escucho y no le gusto mucho por lo que se volteo y le dijo tranquilamente.

-L, que nombre tan estúpido para un detective.- Luego de esto continuo su camino escaleras abajo y por el sonido de la puerta cerrándose L supo que se había ido de su casa dejándolo ahí tirado en el suelo muy cabreado y molesto.

-Estúpida ventana abierta.- Fue todo lo que pudo articular antes de que un ejercito de doctores excesivamente sobre pagados llegara a revisarlo.


End file.
